The Hangover
by ElenaDamonSalvatore
Summary: Bonnie , Elena and Caroline fly to LA for a vacation. There they meet Stefan, Damon and Alaric. A drinking games turns into a disaster when Elena ends up married to Damon and Bonnie being kidnapped the next day. What will they do now? AU/AH.


Prologue.

A/N: so this fic is basically inspired by the film ' The Hangover' awesome movie. If you guys didn't watch it. I'd say.. Don't wait anymore lol.  
So here it is the prologue for The hangover.

* * *

Elena tried opening her eyes. A terrible headache jolted through her. It hurt everywhere. Even opening eyes hurt. Damn! What happened? She tried recalling.. Well all the girls went for a drinks night. Girls as in Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. And then Elena have some blur memories none make sense.

She tried opening her eyes again clutching her head in her hands. Where the hell is she? This isn't their hotel room?where the hell am i ? She thought. She looked at her side and saw a man. He looked familiar with that raven black hair. yeah he was the guy that met them at the bar last night. Damon, his name was. Oh My God. She did not had a one night stand. She threw the blanket away and was relieved that her clothes were still present. She tried looking for her cell phone and hopped down the bed, her attention was caught by a big heart shaped balloon that read... Happy Married Life.

What was that she thought. She shrugged and let go of the idea. She didn't plan on waking up the man next to her cause her physical condition was terrible. She went to the bathroom. She pulled her sleeves up and washed her hands and face. Her attention was caught by a tattoo on her hand that read...

I Love Damon.

She screamed a high pitch scream enough for Damon to wake up. He clutched his head in his hand. It was the worst terrible headache he ever experienced. Just then he saw a girl walk out of his room. He knew that girl they met at the bar last night. Her name was Elena.

"What the hell, Elena?" He asked annoyed. The headache was enough, she didn't had to scream and make it worse.

"What is this Damon?" She said angrily pointing towards her hand.

"Woah" he said, when he took in the appearance of the tattoo.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Listen I've got no idea" he said "I've got no idea how that thing came on your hand " he said.

"Not on my hand alone" she said rolling your eyes" Even your tattoo is not hard to miss" she said.

What? He thought. He immediately looked at his hand and saw a tattoo in italics that read.. I Love Elena. He groaned and tried standing up. He looked for his cell phone in his jeans to call Alaric. But instead of finding a cell phone his hand came in contact with a bunch of papers.

"What the fuck!" He exclaimed his face emotion less.

"What is it?" Elena asked confused.

She marched forward and snatched the paper out of his hands.

"What are these?" She asked confused.

When she turned another page. She came face to face with reality.

Elena Gilbert is now officially married to Damon Salvatore.  
Happy Married Life.

"Oh my god this can't be happening" she started crying.

Why do girls have to cry on everything he thought. Umm.. Well this is huge he thought.

"Its all your fault!" she shouted shoving the papers at him.

"Excuse me?how is it my fault?" He asked irritated.

"Oh its not?" She asked disgusted.

"Listen you were as much wasted as i was " he said pointing a finger at her " It's not 'my' fault its 'our' fault" he said.

Elena groaned. He was right. Ugh.. Why did she even decided on coming here?why? Why?why?

"We have to get this annulled" she stated now sounding calm.

"And that's the 1st smart thing you've stated until now" he said sarcastically.

"Listen" she said pointing her glare at him " I'm not even a bit interested in even standing close to you, let alone be your wife" she said.

"Listen you too " he said " i have no interest in you either, but guess what" he said angrily " This Tattoo" he said pointing at his hand " will not let me forget about you, ever. And I've got my punishment already" he said annoyed.

She marched out of his room straight away.

When Elena reached her hotel. She searched for Caroline and Bonnie.

"Caroline!" She exclaimed still angry from her early encounter.

"Aah.. Elena don't shout" she said.

"where's Bonnie?" Elena asked.

" i have no idea" Caroline said still groggy " wait I'll call her" "i can't reach her phone" she said.

"Ugh.. Now what?Where do we find her?" Elena asked raking her hands through her hair frustrated.

Just then Stefan comes out of Caroline's room.

"Do you remember anything about yesterday , care?" Elena asked "anyone does?" She asked.

"Hell NO! " Caroline said.

"Me either" Stefan said.

Just then they heard a voice, not human entirely.

"Maker23" said the voice.

"What's that?" Elena asked and walked towards the voice.

"A Parrot? Where did you get that parrot?". Elena asked pointing towards the parrot.

"I don't know " Caroline stated.

Just then the phone rang and Elena walked to pick it up.

"Hello , Bonnie is that you?" Elena asked.

"No.." Said a man.

"Uh.. Sorry" Elena said.

"But Bonnie is with me" the man said " And just as you know" the man started " I'll kill her if you don't bring me the memo card" the man said and cut off the line.

Elena was shocked. Could the day get any worse?

"Who was it ?" Caroline asked concerned taking in Elena's expression.

"Bonnie is being kidnapped" she said concerned.

**A/N: let me know what you think!**

**Follow me at twitter: delovefic**

**Leave me a review!**

**-EDS**


End file.
